


Cotton Candy Dreams

by LittleStarGazer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little dark maybe, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, Fluff Ahoy, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleStarGazer/pseuds/LittleStarGazer
Summary: You were never one for hoping for happy endings or sickeningly sweet stories.Nor were you one for really wanting to do much, you preferred being lazy, hiding in your house when not having to work and staying away from people... That is until the barrier shattered, and all of a sudden there were... Monsters?





	Cotton Candy Dreams

You were just sitting on your couch in the living room when it happened. The emergency broadcast system began blaring scrolling live on the TV, the Smart alerts on your phone went nuts, causing it to slide off the table. You cursed jolting upright, spilling a bowl of popcorn on the floor, attention focusing on the TV as a panicked news reporter stood in front of a couple police squad cars. Their words were jumbled together as you focused on what was in the background, a huge nine foot tall, white goat looking creature with blonde hair and a beard stood there, long curving up horns glinting in the sunlight as a royal purple cloak flapped around them from the wind.

You stared for awhile, mouth slightly gaping open as others were vaguely seen before the camera panned around, the reporters words finally filing in.

"Monsters are here from underground! They claim to be peaceful but I've never seen anything like this! I repeat monsters are real and here now! Along with them is a small human child acting as ambassador and-" The TV screen went black. You settled back, slowly setting your remote on the couch arm. Your brain raced to process this, a million thoughts flooding your mind before you inhaled then exhaled.

_Monsters were real_

You were in a small daze, after getting off the couch you decided it was best to go see what was happening outside. A huge mistake, you quickly realized seeing the pandemonium as people rushed out of their apartments screaming into cell phones or yanking huge bags/small children trying to flee. A sharp pain flared in your toes, you looked just in time to see some woman rush past you yanking along a huge, bulging suitcase, having run over your toes without a second thought. Hissing, you drew further away from people to prevent more squished toes and checked your phone. It was blown up with over 38 notifications, texts from your grandparents asking if you were okay and if you wanted a plane ticket out of there, others from your social media sites as friends tagged you in pictures of the news headlines or about them, a few missed calls and the Smart Alert texts.

After a few moments of hesitation, you checked your social media sites, putting off replying to your grandparents as you weren't entirely sure what you wanted to do yet. You noticed as you checked through some of the pictures and screenshots, there appeared to be more monsters, dozens more in fact. A smaller female appearing goat monster with royal purple robes that had some sort of insignia on them, a scary tall almost buff looking blue (fish? reptile?) looking monster and more but you couldn't quite see since those were when the cameras were panning.

Hands faintly shaking, whether from excitement, nerves, or both you couldn't tell, you finally decided to reply to your grandparents.

Me: _I think I'll stay._

You quickly shoved your phone in your pocket before they replied. Sure enough, it began to buzz violently, and continued to do so as you headed for your favorite cafe down the street to get something sweet and distract your mind. The entire way there you had to quickly sidestep out of the way as people rushed around you, flatten yourself against buildings, and carefully walk in the street around huge crowds. You finally got there as the door flew open, an employee was leaving, throwing their uniform to the ground and vanishing into the chaos.

You shook your head as you entered the deserted cafe, pausing as you briefly wondered if there were any employees left then relaxed seeing someone go and stand at the counter. To your luck, it was your favorite person, Shane. You often sat at a table near the counter to chat with him when it wasn't busy and the sandy haired blonde was jovial, not seeming to mind neglecting his duties to chat.

"Hey Shane," You waved walking up to the counter, grinning back at his grin. "So you hear what's goin' on? Guess big bad monsters from stories are real man, better start checking under our beds huh?" You laughed as he already began tapping in your order, then held up a hand as you went to insert your card in the e-chip reader. "Nah, it's on me today, we'll probably be closing soon, chaos and all," before you could argue, he was already pulling out his own money and putting it in the drawer. You pouted before thanking him and plopped down at a table.

_Wonder what's going to happen now? Maybe rent will finally go down, hopefully pay doesn't go down. I wonder if they're nice? Or all massive like that goat thing, geez I probably barely come up to his chest. What if they start attacking us? Why did they only come out of hiding now? Does that mean unicorns are real too? Mermaids? I wonder if they-_

You jerked as a small plate was set in front of you along with a tall glass filled to the brim with a sweet, thick, pink liquid,  a mountain of whipped cream, sprinkles, and the rim is coated in cotton candy with a small candy melt heart on top. Your eyes flicked up to Shane's grinning face and scowled.

"What? You looked a little spacey there, anyways here is your strawberry cotton candy monstrosity and your pink puff doughnut. Enjoy the diabetes-Ow!" He yelped laughing as you socked him. After he finally shuffled off, you picked up your straw then speared it to the bottom of the drink before gulping down the cold, sweet delight. Humming in delight, you closed your eyes relaxing.

_Definitely staying._

 After staying for an hour, helping him clean up a bit, you said your goodbyes and went home. He seemed pretty happy that you decided on staying, claiming you as his buddy for the monster-pocalypse. Humming a bit, you carefully made your way home, glad that the sidewalks were now bare, but the streets were jam packed with cars.

***You were glad you didn't take your car**

Your steps slowed for a moment as an odd feeling swept over you, your chest felt heavy for a moment, vision hazy, then it cleared up and you were strolling along fine. You tried to think about it but the incident already fled your mind.

You pushed open your apartment door, glad to finally be home, and not at all surprised to see the landlord standing outside looking exasperated as moving vans and cars jammed the crowded parking lot. You smiled a bit, contemplating if you should clean.

_Nah, maybe tomorrow, lets go take a nap_

Shrugging off your hoodie, then your shoes, you flopped face first on the couch with a small sigh. Blinking a bit as the harsh light of your phone seared into your retinas, they quickly adjusted allowing you to read the texts and backlog of missed calls from your grandparents. There was one text though, that surprised you. It was from your father. You were vaguely aware of your fingers beginning to shake, staring at the notification for awhile before reading it.

Dad: _Your grandparents told me you refused their help. I'm not going to your funeral._

You scowled at it, feeling angry, upset, hurt. Violently deleting the text, your phone was dropped to the floor before your arms were drawn under your head, head turned to stare at the back of the couch. You never got along with him, he never sent a single nice text, not to ask how your day was nor if you were even alive. After you finally moved out to escape his...issues, and the evil thing he tried to make you call 'mom', the relationship just degraded to mutual hatred.

"Don't need him, don't need to think about it, today was ok, tomorrow will be even better," You muttered quietly, repeating the mantra to yourself as a way to keep from breaking down whenever he did text or whenever you were feeling yourself begin to veer to that dangerous dark place. You repeated it for a few more minutes then they slowly slurred and everything eventually went quiet.

***You took a nap**

**Author's Note:**

> So the barrier has shattered! Your grandparents offered to help you leave the city but... Curiosity has gotten the best of you and you decide to stay and see what happens.
> 
> Hullo everyone! LittleStarGazer here!  
> I'm kinda bad at titles/summaries, I'm not quiet sure in all actuality where I am going with this but if you do read it and enjoy it what would be AWESOME! This will be my first official actual fanfic I'll be writing and posting here to work on, I'll eventually have to go through and edit it but for now I hope you all enjoyed ;)


End file.
